How did we get here?
by Ruxan
Summary: "Hey!" A soft voice called out breaking the silence in this lonely place, this endless darkness. "Who's calling me?" My voice was low and raspy as if I hadn't used it in a long time, now that I think about it I can't remember if I ever have. "Hold on, you're safe now." I felt warmth invade my senses before fading into nothingness once more.


**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X and all of its characters belong solely to Square Enix. I own nothing but my OC's.**

 **AN: For a while I've been itching to write a femslash for Final Fantasy X especially when I noticed how few there actually were so here it is. (That's right folks this is a Female/Female pairing more specifically Yuna/FemOC, I'm also going to be going along with the original story but a lot of the scenes will change obviously to accommodate my OC, there will be a slight lemonish scene WAAAAY later just as a fair warning.)**

 _ **'Thoughts'**_

 **"Talking"**

 **CH 1: New Arrival**

 **Lulu's POV**

* * *

 _'Where is that stubborn fool? I could have sworn I told him he needed to rest!'_ With a sigh I decide to make my way to the only place I could think of where Wakka plays blitzball with the others. I don't make it very far before I spot the object of my query, briskly walking over I'm about to lecture him when I notice he's not alone and he looks frantic, in his arms there looks to be a person, upon closer inspection I notice it's a girl and she seems to be wounded. Meeting them halfway I quickly direct him to my hut.

"What happened?" I question as we quickly make our way inside and over to my bed. "I don't know, I found her on the beach like this." he responds and gently lays her down on the bed. Making a small noise of acknowledgment I swiftly shoo him out of my home when I realize I'm going to need to strip her clothing, _'What little is left.'_ to asses all the damage. Getting everything I need together, I work quickly and efficiently, her wounds while not life threatening, upon closer inspection are still quite serious and need tending to. To prevent infection, I wipe and clean her body of grime and blood, forcing a healing potion down her throat to numb the pain I start placing some salve and bandages on the more severe wounds, after what seems like hours I've finally finished. Standing up I cover her in a blanket to protect her modesty, stretching as I make my way outside I spot Wakka pacing back and forth outside my hut, when I move closer he finally notices me and gives me his full attention. "She'll be fine but she needs a lot of rest before she even thinks of getting out of that bed." He looks relieved and opens his mouth, no doubt to ask more questions but I quickly cut him off. "I need some of your clothes." At his incredulous look I roll my eyes and quickly explain the fact that she currently has none and his will be bigger and looser, as well as being lighter putting less strain on her body and irritating her wounds less, a look of understanding crosses his face before he takes off to sort through his things.

Deciding to check back in again on our newest resident I move to go back inside my hut but a tap on my shoulder has me turning and coming face to face with none other than Yuna, she has a small frown on her face which makes me furrow my brow slightly. "What is it Yuna?" She fidgets uncomfortably for a few moments before she responds. "Is she ok?" I'm confused for a moment before it dawns on me that she's asking about the girl in my hut. "I take it Wakka told you about her?" at her nod I continue. "She'll be fine Yuna but she does need rest." Yuna bites her lip in response and nods again but still looks nervous and anxious, _'Always the worrier.'_ rolling my eyes I decide to lead the way back to my hut motioning with my hand in a silent invitation to check on my patient with me, after a moment's hesitation I hear her footsteps follow me soon after. When we make it past the threshold of the entrance her eyes immediately are drawn to the lone figure resting on my bed. The first words out of her mouth surprise and confuse me all at the same time. "She's beautiful." Yuna says with a reverence I've never heard her use for anything else, scanning her features I notice a look of awe as she stares intently at my charge. Yuna sits on the edge of the bed and her hands twitch as if she wants to touch her but is restraining herself. "My goodness Yuna if I didn't know any better I'd think you wanted to hold her." In response she turns bright red and sits frozen in place for a moment before she catches on to my tease and narrows her eyes slightly at me before sticking her tongue out at me. "How mature my _lady_." I say with an eye roll; a small whimper of pain interrupts our banter snapping our attention to the bed. I step forward to tend to my patient but the action ends up being unnecessary when Yuna takes it upon herself to soothe her by propping her up and feeding her the potion next to the bed on the end table, the reaction is immediate and she quiets before slipping into a hopefully peaceful slumber once more. "Decided to check on our new guest eh Yuna?" Wakka says as he sets down a basket filled with some clothes. "Mhm." She responds absentmindedly, I exchange an amused glance with Wakka before slipping out of the tent with Wakka in tow. "I'd say she's got a little crush Lu." He jokes, when all I do is stare in response a look of horror passes over his face. I shake my head and chuckle a little before making sure he is looking at me. "I think she is more curious than anything don't be ridiculous." I respond. "Regardless Kimahri and I need to be prepared for her first trial that takes place in two days." Wakka nods in my direction before something seems to dawn on him. "What about me?" In response all I do is look pointedly towards my tent, he seems confused for a moment but then nods understandingly when he finally gets the hint. "Gotcha! I'll keep an eye on our girl!" We both stare at my hut for a moment before I split off to prepare for Yuna's trials.

* * *

 **Unknown Girl POV**

The first thing I become aware of when I regain consciousness is a presence near me, the second is that I hurt everywhere. _'Ugh! My head feels like it's going to split open!'_ Shifting slightly causes me to let out a whimper of discomfort. This seems to draw the attention of the presence before I feel something warm and soft lifting my head up and placing something cold near my lips causing them to part on their own before a cool tasteless liquid slides down my throat numbing my pain. I'm resettled on my place of rest before sleep claims me once more.

When I regain consciousness for the second time it's much easier and causes a lot less discomfort. I struggle to open my eyes for a few seconds before succeeding, sitting up slightly I'm pleased to find that the only remnant of pain I have left is a dull ache. I glance around the room taking in the dark colors and soft linens draped around the space taking notice of the light drifting in through what I assume is the entry way. _'Where am I?'_ Sitting up more fully I slowly bring my legs around to touch the floor on the side of the bed before lightly testing if I can handle my own weight, finding no pain or resistance I stand up carefully before taking stock of my body. I'm almost completely wrapped in bandages; this brings attention to the fact that I'm not wearing any clothes either. _'Can't very well roam around without clothes. Well I could it'd just be very awkward.'_ Shaking the random thought away I refocus my efforts on finding some sort of clothing, a basket in the corner catches my attention, feeling slightly guilty about rummaging around in another's belongings I hesitantly peer inside and am relieved to find some clothing, I'm only put off slightly when I realize how much bigger this clothing is than me. _'I could practically wear this shirt as a damn dress!'_ So caught up in my rummaging and grumbling I don't hear the arrival of someone new, what I do register is someone's hand on my shoulder which in turn alerts me to the fact that some of my wounds are still tender causing me to cry out and stumble away from the new intruder. "Shit! My bad I forgot your still healin' ya?" I'm Immediately caught off guard by this person mostly because his hair defies gravity causing me to stifle a small giggle, I notice this man still seems extremely panicked and I quickly reassure him of my wellbeing. "Hey, it's okay I'm fine." Noting his incredulous look, I quickly add. "Okay not fine but, I'm better and as you can see I'm at least well enough to be up and about." This stranger looks me over briefly and immediately his cheeks flush and he looks away quickly causing me to furrow my brow in confusion before a sinking realization dawns on me. _'I'm still practically naked!'_ I quickly pluck something random from the basket and slip it on quickly ignoring the slight ache from moving too quickly. _'Still not one hundred percent then.'_ I clear my throat awkwardly to alert him to the fact that I'm decent. _'As decent as one can be in nothing but an oversized shirt!'_ He turns back to me and shuffles awkwardly while looking me over. "Well that'll be good enough for now eh?" Scratching his head in what I assume is an embarrassment he continues. "Should probably be able to find you some gear at the shop just outside." He moves to leave before stopping abruptly turning around and waving his hand in my direction. "Almost forgot, names Wakka! Nice to meet cha!" I'm startled slightly by his abrupt introduction before collecting myself and responding. "My name is…" I pause and slowly but surely panic sets in _'I'm... I can't… Why can't I..'_. I start hyperventilating and Wakka's reaction is immediate as I crumble in on myself. "Hey now it's gonna be okay ya?" I look into his eyes completely lost and confused. "Who am I?"


End file.
